


Estratega

by Nande_chan



Series: Castillos de papel [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Estratega

El ajedrez era su talento, no el juego por sí mismo, más bien las habilidades necesarias para tener éxito en él. Todo lo que un buen jugador requería él lo tenía. Si buscabas a los bromistas, George y Fred; al valiente y aventurero, Charlie; al inteligente, Bill; el responsable, Percy; la niña bonita, Ginny. Pero, si lo que querías era al estratega, Ron era tu hombre.

Porque sabía planear y prever ataques, organizar defensas y mover piezas para salvar las más importantes y sacrificar las de menor categoría. Lo podía hacer en un tablero, ¿podría hacerlo en una guerra real?


End file.
